The Shepard Family
by Natalia25
Summary: Jenny has three sisters and two nieces. She and Jethro have started dating again, and she couldn't be more happier. However, and old family friend is threatening to break the redheads apart. What will happen? JIBBS! Some OCs.
1. Introducing Them

A/N: This idea popped into my head when I suddenly thought, what if Jenny had nieces and sisters? And a revenge plan gone wrong, and all that other drama I enjoy writing?

So, hopefully you guys will enjoy this.

Oh, and thanks for all the positive feedback I got for my other story, **A Very Jibbs Story..**

Anyway... ENJOY!

* * *

It was a boring summer day in July. There were no cases to be solved, no paperwork to be done. Tony Dinozzo sighed and looked around at his colleagues. McGee was probably playing some new video game. Ziva's eyes were fixed on her computer screen, sliding out of focus and back again. Gibbs was looking expectantly and hopefully at his phone. Tony found the sight quite amusing; he had never seen Gibbs look hopeful.

Then, the elevator doors dinged and opened, revealing two very pretty, identical redheads whom braved a striking resemblance to their Director.

They looked to be either eighteen or nineteen years of age. Clearly, they were twins. The one on the left wore a white strapless dress with a wide black belt. The one on the right was wearing the same thing, only the colors were the opposite. They were both wearing knee-high black boots. The one on the left had her long hair half-tied while the other one had decided that she didn't want to tie her hair up at all, letting her crimson locks flow down to her mid-back. Their lips were coated in pure red lipstick. They removed their shades, revealing chocolate-brown eyes coated in mascara and eyeliner.

All in all, they were both very, very pretty.

They walked into the bullpen with confidence that surprised the team. The redhead on the left stuck her hand out to Ziva while her twin waited behind her. Ziva took her hand and shook it, impressed at the firm grip.

"Hi, my name is Ariele Shepard, and this is my sister, Adalina." Said Ariele, gesturing at the redhead behind her. They shook hands and smiled at each other. "I'm here to see Director Shepard."

Before Ziva could reply, Tony asked, "Is it on a personal or professional matter?"

"I take it you are Agent Dinozzo. Aunt Jenny has told us a lot about you." Adalina smirked. The team looked surprised. "As for whether it is a professional or personal matter, I don't think it's any of your business."

"Ariele! Lina! It's so good to see you both again!" called out a familiar voice.

Jenny Shepard had seen the two redheads when she was on her way to her office after an op in MTAC. She smiled and rushed down the stairs, calling them. They turned around, surprise and delight written all over their faces.

"Aunt Jenny!" they called back rushing into Jenny's open arms. They hugged while the team exchanged looks of shock. They didn't know that their Director had any family left.

"How are you, darlings?" asked Jenny while she kissed their hair.

"We're fine, Aunt Jen." Said Lina, "Mom wanted to surprise you, but we couldn't wait. Can you take some time off for lunch?"

"Of course!" said Jenny, smiling. Gibbs coughed and looked at Jenny.

They had gotten back together a month after she became the Director. She had visited him in his basement, apologized for leaving him in Paris and admitted that she never stopped loving him and wanted him back. He had taken her in willingly, after confessing that he had never gotten her after she left.

Jenny jumped and smiled apologetically.

"Girls, this is Ziva David-"

"_The_ Ziva David?" asked Lina, looking at Ziva in awe. Jenny nodded.

"The one and only."

Lina smiled at Ziva and hugged her. Before she pulled away, she whispered in her ear.

"Thanks for saving Aunt Jenny in Cairo."

Ziva smiled and said, "She would have done the same for me."

Jenny gestured at Tony, "This is-"

"Tony Dinozzo." Finished the twins.

"We've been acquainted." Said Ariele. Lina smirked. Jenny raised an eyebrow at them, but they just smirked at Tony.

"By the way, he looks more handsome than you let on, Aunt Jenny." Said Ariele.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow at Jenny, but she merely shrugged at him then turned to glare at Tony.

"If you date any of my nieces, you'll have to get through their mom first. And if their mom doesn't scare the hell out of you, I will, understand?" she said fiercely. Tony gulped.

"I wouldn't dream of doing anything with anyone of your nieces, Director." He stuttered. Jenny smiled sweetly. Ariele and Lina smirked. Jenny smiled.

"Geez, Aunt Jenny, if you're going to do that to every guy we meet, we're going to have to live with mom _forever_." Teased Lina. Jenny glared at her.

"This is Timothy McGee," she said, gesturing at McGee.

They shook hands and exchanged words of greeting before Jenny introduced them to the last member of Team Gibbs.

"This," she gestured at gestured at Gibbs. "is Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

Lina and Ariele stared at Gibbs.

"_Wow_," muttered Ariele to Jenny, soft enough so only Lina and Jenny heard. She stepped forward and held out her hand. "Ariele Shepard. Aunt Jenny's told us so much about you."

Gibbs smirked and shook her hand.

"All good, I hope?"

"Well, mostly. The rest of the time she complains about your stubbornness and how you are such a chauvinistic pig." Said Lina, stepping forward. She held out her hand and he took it. "Adalina Shepard. I prefer to be called Lina, though. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

She turned to Jenny and grinned.

"You scored on this one, Aunt Jenny." She said. "He's really handsome. Why didn't you tell us he looked like that?"

Jenny blushed and Gibbs smirked at her. Jenny recovered and said, "Enough, girls. I don't need you to feed his already over large ego."

"Oh, Aunt Jenny?" called Ariele, after checking her phone. Jenny raised and eyebrow in question. "Mom said that we're going to have a full house. Aunt Jade and Aunt Amelia just arrived and she says that Aunt Amelia has a surprise for you."

"Well then, let's go!" she said, excited to get to see her family after so long. She suddenly stopped walking suddenly, making the twins run into her with a small 'oomph'. She didn't take any notice. Instead, she turned to Gibbs and said, "Jethro, would you like to join us?"

Gibbs looked up from the computer screen, surprised. He had thought that Jenny wanted to spend some time alone with her family. Apparently not, if she was asking him to join them. But he would try anyway.

"Nah, you go ahead. You probably want some time alone with your family anyway." he replied. Jenny raised an eyebrow.

"Come on, Jethro. I'm sure my sisters won't mind. Lina and Ariele would love to get to know you better, _don't you_?" she glared at them, as if daring them to say no.

So, they nodded enthusiastically.

Jenny smiled. She walked over to Jethro and grabbed his arm in a tight grip.

"So it's settled then. You're coming." she smiled triumphantly and he rolled his eyes at her. She dragged him to the elevator, much to the team's amusement.

In the elevator, Lina and Ariele started bombarding the couple with questions.

"I have a good one," said Ariele, jumping up and down, reminding Gibbs and Jenny of the hyperactive goth in the forensics lab, probably sipping at some Caf-Pow!

"How did you guys meet?"

"How much of it did Jenny tell you?" asked Gibbs, as they arrived at the car.

"Only that you met through work and you started dating a few months offer. She also implied that the first time you guys had sex was during a stakeout in Marseilles." said Lina bluntly, oblivious to the fact that Jenny was blushing and that Gibbs was choking on the coffee he bought earlier in the morning.

"Well," Gibbs paused as he started the engine. "I was on my way out for my morning coffee and I was waiting for the elevator to arrive. When the doors opened, a very pretty redhead came out-"

Jenny snorted and said,"You told me I looked like a pig."

"-and ran into me."said Gibbs, ignoring Jenny. The twins watched them in amusement. "She apologized and asked me for directions to the Director's office. I gave it to her and went on my way."

The twins jumped up and down on the back seat, listening attentively.

"That's it?" asked Ariele, disappointed when he didn't continue.

Gibbs nodded, Jenny, however, shook her head and said, "Not quite. After he got his coffee, the Director said that there was to be a new member on his team and it was to be a woman."

_"_What did he say?" asked Lina eagerly.

"He told the Director that he was fine working with only to men on his team and he didn't need a _Charlie's Angels wannabe_ on his team." Jenny smirked at Gibbs while he glared at her.

"He _didn't_!" gasped Lina and Ariele in unison.

"I thought you were just joking when he said that he was a chauvinist." said Lina.

"I wasn't." said Jenny. "Anyway, that was when I introduced myself. I told him that I'd rather not have an asshole for a boss, but still life moves on. After that day, he became more of an asshole than usual and I didn't care if he was my boss or not. I was the only one who didn't get scared when he glared."

"The most troublesome agent I _ever_ had." said Gibbs, putting an end to the story. "Anyway, why are you guys in town?"

"We have an audition at Washington School of the Arts." said Ariele excitedly.

"Really? What do you guys do?" he asked.

"We sing and dance, and we play some instruments. Aunt Jenny taught us how to tango." added Lina. "She's_ very_ good."

"I don't doubt that." smirked Gibbs. "When are your auditions?"

"We have plenty of time to practice, it's about six months from now. We got through the first audition at our hometown in New York. The second one required for us to fly in." said Ariele.

"We're here!" said Jenny excitedly.

They got out of the car and walked to the door. Jenny took out the keys and unlocked the door.

"Jenny!" shouted a voice, followed by two other voices. Before Jenny could register what was going on, she felt herself being pulled into three hugs from her three elder sisters.

Gibbs looked on, amused at Jenny's shocked face. Lina and Ariele had disappeared into the kitchen and he was waiting for Jenny to introduce the three other redheads. Jenny found herself finally free of her sisters' grasp and turned to Gibbs. The others had finally noticed Gibbs standing awkwardly at the doorway, and his first impression of them was that they were all very similar.

The one standing in the middle had Jenny's green eyes. She was very fashionable and, judging by the branded clothing and bag she was wearing, _very_ rich. The one standing to the left was dressed in casual jeans and a green blouse. She had the twin's chocolate-brown eyes, and he presumed she was the twin's mother. The one on the right was the only one who was happy to see a man by the doorway. She was staring at him hungrily, as if wanting to ask him to bed immediately after lunch. She was dressed in a very tight-fitting dress and had stiletto heels on. She had the exact appearance of a man-eater.

Jenny finally took notice of them staring at him and stepped forward to introduce him.

"This is my-er- _boyfriend, _Leroy Jethro Gibbs." said Jenny. She gestured to the one who had been leering at him, "This is Jade. Jade, if you even try to hit on him, I _will_ break your neck."

Jade looked disappointed, but she stepped forward and introduced herself.

"You are a _very _handsome man." she purred. Gibbs shook her hand and smiled at her.

"Jade," warned Jenny. "I know he's handsome, but will you please get away so I can introduce Amelia and Heather?"

She winked at him and stepped back. Jenny rolled her eyes. She gestured to the redhead in the middle.

"This is Heather. She is the mother of Ariele and Lina." said Jenny. "Heather, if you threaten him, I will threaten you."

Heather rolled her eyes and held out her hand. "I'm Heather Shepard." she leant in and whispered in his ear, "If you break my sister's heart I will snap your neck in two."

She stepped back and joined Jade. The other one didn't need Jenny to do the introduction.

"I'm Amelia Shepard," said the one in Prada. "I've heard _so much_ about you. Jenny came to me after you guys had gotten back together-"

"Wait. Hold up." said Jade, glaring at Amelia and Jenny. "_She _knew that you have a boyfriend and _we _didn't? Why?"

"Because I trust Amelia not to tell anyone about what happened to me. You guys tell me your secrets, I tell Amelia mine."

Amelia looked apologetically at Jenny and bit her lip. "Sorry, I didn't know that they didn't know."

Jenny smiled, "It's okay, besides, you were the only one I trusted not to tell the world that I have a boyfriend."

Amelia grinned at Jenny, and Amelia and Heather looked insulted.

"Senora!" called Noemi. "I have your mail."

She handed Jenny a brown paper package and headed to the kitchen to finish her cooking. Jenny frowned and turned to her sisters.

"Why don't you guys wait for lunch in the living room with Jethro? I just have to check something for a minute." said Jenny. "Oh, and Jethro, just a warning, but I think it would be in your best interest to just stay close to Amelia. She's the only one who won't try to kill you or jump you."

Jade and Heather glared at her. Jenny ignored them and gave Jethro a kiss that he deepened. She responded enthusiastically while the other three watched.

Amelia looked very happy that her closest sister had found someone who was good for her. Heather looked like she was going to puke. Jade looked very jealous of her sister.

When they pulled away, Jethro rested his forehead on hers.

"Are you okay, Jen?" he whispered, worried. He had noticed her face when she saw the package, and she looked extremely worried.

"I will be." she whispered back. She planted a small kiss on his lips. "Try not to give Heather a reason to kill you, okay? Oh, and try not to look so sexy in front of Jade."

"You _know_ I won't look at other women."

"I know, but knowing Jade, she'll _make_ you look." said Jenny, half-stressed and half-worried. "I'll see you later, okay?"

And she left the room.

Amelia looked at Jethro and smiled.

"So... how did Jenny and you meet?"

* * *

Jenny entered her bedroom and grabbed the knife that was strapped to her waist. She cut the string, tore off the paper and emptied the contents of her bed. A huge stack of photons and a note hidden.

_I'm watching you. _All _of you. _

_-K.A.B._

She looked at the photos. Most of them were of her and Jethro, But three photos caught her attention. Those three were photos of her, Jethro, Jade, Amelia and Heather standing at the hallway.

"_Shit_."

* * *

Jethro had finished telling the story of how he and Jenny had met, and he had found out a little more of the three sisters of Jenny's. He had learnt that Jenny was the youngest, Amelia the second youngest, Jade was the second oldest and Heather was the oldest. All of them had refused to reveal their true age, but only said that they were all two years apart.

Just when things were starting to get awkward, Jenny walked in, looking very worried.

"Jethro, can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked. The look on her face had scared him tremendously. so he immediately got up and followed her to her room on the second floor.

She closed the door and locked it. She turned around and said desperately, "Jethro, I need your help."

* * *

So... there you go! Tell me if I should continue or not!

Review!

-Nat!


	2. What Really Happened

A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews I've been getting! To **Dixie Dewdrop:** I felt as if Jenny wouldn't be Jenny if she didn't warn Tony against dating Lina and Ariele. As for the twins, well, if they were raised by a Shepard, it would be surprising if they didn't be cheeky.

To** Leftmyheartinparis, fashiongirl97, KrisShannon and missmerrymak: **I'm so happy you guys liked the last chapter, and I really hope you guy will like this one as well.**_  
_**

ENJOY!

* * *

"What is it, Jenny? Who sent this?" asked Jethro.

"I'll get to that later." She said, rummaging around her dressing table drawers, looking for something. "I have to tell you something. My sisters aren't the only siblings I have."

She opened the last drawer on her dressing table and pulled out two letters.

"I had an older brother named Aaron. He was the oldest among all of us. He worked with the CIA. My mom was a CIA Agent as well. When my dad died, there was tension between them, and that lead to a huge fight. Apparently, my mom was trying to hunt down La Grenouille. And Aaron was trying to stop her from doing anything that might jeopardize the family." She took a deep breath. "Eventually, they joined forces and they took out Rene Benoit together, but his henchmen were too strong. They took out everybody, but they succumbed to their wounds while on the way to the hospital. They both instructed someone to write down the words on the way to the hospital."

She wiped away a tear that slipped down her cheek. He wrapped his arms around, giving her the comfort she needed.

"The day of their funerals, the lawyer said that Aaron and mom had each written a letter for me." She handed him a letter that looked like it had been handled a lot. "That one is from my brother."

He carefully unfolded the letter and started to read.

Dear Jenny,

The time will come when you, the youngest, will need to protect your sisters and family. There are dangers lying ahead of all of you. Whether it be a year, ten years or even fifty, I do not know. You only need to know one more thing: THE MISSION WASN'T COMPLETED. Mum will tell you everything you need to know.

Tell your sisters I'll miss them. Take care and be safe, Jenny. I'll miss you.

Love,

Aaron.

"Poetic," joked Gibbs. Jenny smiled.

"He was always the wise one among us all, the one that pulled us out of trouble." She said, staring into space.

"How old were you when they passed away?"

"I was twelve when my dad died. Fifteen when my mum and Aaron died." she said sadly.

"Your brother sounds like a good man." Said Jethro.

"He was one of the two best men I ever knew." She said, looking up at him. She told him with her eyes that he was the other man.

He returned the smile and kissed her softly. She handed him another letter. It looked like it had been handled often as well, but it was a bit longer than Aaron's letter.

"This is the letter my mum wrote."

Dear Jenny,

If you're reading this, it probably means I'm dead. I'm so sorry for leaving you and your sisters in the dark, but this is something I have to complete by myself.

When your father died, and the police couldn't find a shred of evidence that it was a murder, I knew straight away who did it. La Grenouille.

You see, La Grenouille was trying to convince your father to take a bribe. Your father, being your father, refused. And so, that is where I come in.

I was prepared to die, just as long as I knew that La Grenouille has been brought down. As you know, Aaron tried to stop me from being reckless and told me that I was an only parent now, and my children needed me.

As always, I ignored him. I ignored the warning signs because I needed to avenge the man I love. I'm so sorry for leaving all of you when you were all so young, honey.

But there's one more thing. Katherine Arabella Benoit. That's Rene Benoit's lover and mother of two children, Jacqueline and Jeanne Benoit. Your brother and I have eliminated Jeanne, Jacqueline and Rene, but Katherine swore revenge and escaped unscathed.

There will come a time, sweetheart, when you have to choose between saving one of your sisters and another that you love dearly. I will not tell you what to do, but I trust you will do the right thing and make the right decision, as always.

You will lose a lot before you will finally kill her, sweetheart. You may even lose your life in the process, but don't be foolish and run away. It will only come back to bite you in the ass.

Once again, I'm so sorry for not being there when you need me, sweetheart. Your father and I will be watching all of you from above, all the way. I'm praying that you won't join us anytime soon.

Give all your sisters my love, will you? Take care, sweetheart. Be brave and strong.

Love,

Mom.

He folded the letter and handed it back.

"Your mom….. she sounds a lot like you." He said, after a long pause. She smiled, her eyes starting to water.

"That's what a lot of people used to say. I never believed it until the day she died." he waited, but she didn't elaborate, so he said,

"That note…. K.A.B…. That's-"

"Katherine Arabella Benoit, yes." Finished Jenny. "Rene Benoit's lover."

"And she's the one coming after you?" he asked. Jenny nodded. "But…why you? I mean, Heather's the oldest, isn't she? Why target the youngest?"

"My mom and Aaron knew that one day- I always wanted to serve my country," she said. "I didn't have a doubt in my mind. But my sisters- they all wanted to be different things. Heather wanted to start a family of her own. Jade- she wanted to be a lawyer. Amelia was always the artsy one, and she wanted to be a fashion designer."

"They all got their dreams. And my mom didn't want to destroy that. My mom knew that I wanted to do good, protect the country. She chose me specifically because she thought, if I could protect the country, I could protect the family. So she suggested I become an NCIS Agent. She didn't want me to join the CIA because of her reputation she got after hunting down La Grenouille."

"Was it a good reputation?" asked Jethro.

"Nope. She was quite a bitch, actually." Said Jenny sadly. "She became that way after my father died."

"So there's only one thing left to do?"

"Two, actually. Need to warn my sisters and nieces first."

"They do know about this, don't they?" he asked seriously.

"They do. We've discussed this many times. If Katherine comes back, it's code red."

She smiled.

"Thank you, Jethro." She said softly.

"For what?"

"For being here. For listening." Said Jenny, kissing him softly. "No one's ever listened to me for that long before."

Jethro sighed. Jenny looked at him questioningly.

"It's just… I've only just gotten you back, Jen. What if this kills me? Or worse, you? I don't think I can lose someone else I love." He said sadly. She kissed him passionately.

She didn't answer, because she didn't know what to say.

* * *

As usual, read and review!

-Nat


	3. The Story Of Jade And Amelia

A/N: Hey! I know I was supposed to update this chapter yesterday, but my internet wasn't working then and I got super angry.

Thanks for all the reviews I got from the last chapter.

ENJOY!

* * *

Heather, Jade, Amelia, Lina and Ariele were all waiting patiently for Jenny and Jethro to come down. It's been almost half an hour and they were hungry. Very hungry.

The twins were playing the piano and guitar while singing, preparing for their auditions. The sisters, however, were talking about a different matter.

"What do you think they're doing up there?" asked Heather, looking at the stairs.

"You don't think they're…" Jade left the sentence hanging, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Not everything is about _sex_, Jade." Snapped Amelia. "Jenny looked very worried just now when she asked to talk to Gibbs."

"Why would she be worried?" said Jade stubbornly. "She can't possibly be worried in the middle of getting some."

Amelia sighed and turned to Heather.

"You talk to her."

But Jade was still convinced they were having sex.

"Who ever thought that_ Jenny_ would be the one to score a hunk like _that_?" Asked Jade, a hint of jealousy in her tone. "Did you _see_ the way they kissed just now?"

"Kind of hard not to miss." Muttered Heather, while Amelia laughed at the two of them.

"You guys were going green."

"I wanted to puke," said Heather defensively.

"You were just jealous." Taunted Amelia. "Besides, it was just a little kiss!"

"_Please_! I haven't seen that much face eating since Silence of the Lambs!" said Heather, scrunching up her in disgust.

"Jenny is more than capable of winning handsome men, Jade. She's a beautiful woman." Said Amelia, rolling her eyes at Heather's expression. She turned to Jade and said sternly, "Don't you _dare_ try and steal Gibbs away from Jenny. Jenny will never forgive you and neither will I."

Jade roll her eyes.

"They're never going to last, anyway."

The twins' heads snapped up. They abandoned their piano, guitar and song sheets, then came over to join the conversation.

"What do you mean?" asked Lina, as she and Ariele sat down at armchairs at separate ends of the couch.

"Well, Jenny has all these secrets that she doesn't share with anyone. I bet Gibbs is the type of man that wants everything laid bare in front of him." said Jade smartly.

"Obviously, _you_ would lay _everything_ bare in front of him, won't you?" retorted Amelia. She was getting very frustrated at Jade. "Besides, Jenny talked to me about that, and she said some he has some secrets of his own as well, and everything has been shared between them."

Before Jade could say anything, Jenny and Jethro appeared at the top of the stairs. And Jenny raised an eyebrow.

"Having a nice long chat about our relationship, are we?" said Jenny. She glared at everyone in the room. The twins flinched, but nobody else did. "We weren't having sex, Jade."

Jade blushed.

"Code Red." Said Jenny.

There was a collective gasp.

"Hold up," said Lina. "What's 'code red'?"

Everyone ignore her.

"Are you sure?" asked Heather fearfully.

"Positive." She said. She handed Amelia, who was closest to her, the three photos and the note. "These photos came in the mail today, along with the note. There are more, but I kept the rest in my room."

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Ariele. Everyone ignored her, too. She exchanged exasperated looks with Lina.

"What are we going to do?" asked Jade.

"We're going to lay low for a while. I will call some friends to help assist us in catching Katherine and her men." Said Jenny. "For now, we can't stay here. It's too dangerous. Katherine's men will be ordered to raid the house and have us followed."

She moved around as she spoke, closing the windows and locking them. The twins got up to help her.

"We will stay at NCIS-"

There was an immediate uproar.

"We will not!" said Heather angrily.

"Why can't we stay somewhere else?" protested Jade. "This is preposterous!"

"We don't even know what you guys are talking about-" started Lina and Ariele in unison, but they were interrupted by Amelia.

"You guys need to listen and KEEP QUIET!" she snapped. "There is a reason why mum and Aaron decided to choose Jenny to lead us, and not anyone else."

Jenny smiled appreciatively at Amelia and mouthed her thanks.

"We can't stay anywhere else, because we need to be in a place where there is twenty four hour protection, and NCIS provides that." She said. "As for the twins- I know you guys want to know what is going on now, but you guys just need to listen to instructions first. And now all of you need to pack all your stuff and go to NCIS. We need to move," she paused, and everyone stared at her. She glared back. "NOW."

Everyone scattered. Jenny sighed and turned to face Jethro.

"You have to come too, Jethro." He opened his mouth to protest. "I know you can protect yourself, but you saw how many photos Katherine has of us. She knows I'll stop at nothing to get you back if they take you."

Jethro nodded. He kissed her softly.

"You coming with me?" he asked. She smiled.

"Just wait a minute. I have to tell Noemi something." She said, walking to the kitchen.

She saw Noemi bustling around in the kitchen in her usual manner, humming to herself.

"Noemi?"

"Ah, senora. Lunch should be ready in five minutes-"

"Could you pack all the food and then get out of here the first chance you get?" she said hurriedly. "And don't come back until I tell you to." She had Noemi since she was a little girl and she didn't want to lose her just yet.

"Are you firing me, senora?" she joked. Jenny smiled, though Noemi noticed that it didn't quite reach her eyes. She became more serious.

Jenny knew that Noemi only called her by her name when she was very worried. She decided whether to tell her or not. If she did, Noemi was going to be worried and fill her voicemail with angry messages about learning how to pick up the phone when it rings. If she did tell her, Noemi would still be worried nonetheless, but she wouldn't try to find her and she would be safe and sound with her family.

Jenny was smart enough to know that setting an angry Latina on her tail was not a good idea. She started talking while helping Noemi to pack the food she had prepared.

"I have people trying to hunt me down. At any moment, they might come through the door and raid the house. They will kill everyone they encounter on the way. I don't want risk that. This house must be clear at all times."

Noemi bit her lip and nodded. Then, without warning, her arms reached out and wrapped around Jenny, like a mother wanting to protect her cub.

"Take care, Jenny." She said, after she finished packing. She gathered her things, waved at her and soon, she was out the door.

Jethro wrapped his arms around her from behind. She leaned back.

"Amelia's packing your stuff now." He said. "I told her to call me in case of an emergency and that we should all meet at 1400 sharp. You don't have an op to run today, right?"

Jenny shook her head.

"Good. You ready to go now?"

She nodded.

"You ever going to use words to answer me?"

Jenny glared at him. He smirked.

In the car, Jenny looked and the window. Jethro chanced a look at her ten minutes later and she still hadn't moved.

"Hey Jen?"

"Mmm?"

"Why are you so afraid that Jade would steal me away?"

Jenny turned a little paler and she pursed her lips.

"I love Jade… it's just that sometimes…. She doesn't hold the record for 'best sister ever'." Said Jenny slowly, considering her words carefully.

"What did she do?" he pushed, trying his luck. She turned paler than she did before.

"She gets jealous a lot. You saw her today. Heather's the only one who can control her now." She paused. "Amelia and Jade…. There's a reason they don't go together well. Amelia's first boyfriend was the football quarterback and the most handsome guy in school at the time. They dated for six months until she brought him home to meet all of us."

She bit her lip. The car stopped, and after they got out, she continued.

"It all went downhill from there. Amelia left them alone for a while. When she came back her boyfriend was making out with Jade." She shook her head. "The fight after that… it was horrible. Heather and I tried so hard to make them talk to each other. Took us three years to get that to happen. But, the worst part was that Jade didn't even seem to regret what she was did."

"Amelia…. She was ruined after that. Normally, Jade would be the one she went to, but since then… she came to me instead. Everyone came to me. I still remember how heartbroken she was… I still remember everything she ever said about that night. It was horrible. I never want to feel that way. Ever."

There was a long pause. Jenny glared at him as he threw everything in his closet into a duffel bag.

"This is normally where you tell me that you love me and that you would never cheat on me, Jethro." She said hotly.

He turned around slowly. He sighed and walked over to where she was sitting on the bed. She leaned her head on his shoulder and he kissed her hair softly as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I thought it was clear that I love you too much to hurt you in any way," he whispered.

"I just needed to hear you say it." She said.

He tucked a stray strand of her hair behind her ear. He kissed her there and felt her shiver.

"I love you. I'll never cheat on you."

She smiled.

* * *

Awwwwww! I'm getting Jibbs feels all over right now.

Tell me how I did for this chapter ^_^

-Nat


	4. The Team Is In Now

A/N: Hey ya'll! I'm sorry I haven't updated in, like, days. My school got so hectic and my teachers are being such... teachers. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews I got for the last chapter!

OMG, I totally forgot to put something at the start of this story and A Very Jibbs Story...

**DISCLAIMER: I do not, nor will I ever own NCIS, and I assure everyone that I'm not rich enough to buy my own colour pencils.**

ENJOY!

* * *

They arrived at NCIS at exactly 1400, thanks to Jethro's speedy driving. They got out of the elevator just in time to see Heather and Amelia watch Jade exasperatedly as she shamelessly flirted with Tony.

Jade threw her head back and laughed at something Tony said, and Tony smirked, moving his hand closer to Jade's thigh, almost touching it. Jade, who was sitting Ton's table, one leg on top of the other, noticed the hand that was almost touching her thigh, but did not say anything.

Ariele was sitting on Gibbs' chair, playing the guitar and singing softly with a small notebook propped open in front of her, writing in it occasionally. Lina was sitting on Gibbs' table with her headphones on and her phone in her hand, bobbing her head repetitively. Both Tim and Ziva were looking at their computer screens, occasionally rolling their eyes at the sight of Jade and Tony.

Jade and Tony's faces were now only an inch apart by now, a second away from kissing. Jenny couldn't bear to see anymore. She turned to Jethro and he noticed, looking down at her with a concerned look on his face. She didn't look back at him, just buried her face in his chest.

"Dinozzo!" he barked. Tony's head snapped, along with the rest. Jenny. Looked up and shot him a grateful look before turning around, glaring at Jade. She stalked up to her office in an alarmingly fast pace in her stilettos.

Amelia turned angrily to Jade.

"Jenny has a lot on her mind and being the first female Director of an armed federal agency isn't helping with the situation she is in now. She does not need her godforsaken sister whom she is supposed to protect, sleeping with every single man she encounters!" She said furiously. Jade just stared at her like the rest of them, not being able to think of a retort.

The rest watched, shocked at Amelia as she berated Jade for upsetting Jenny. They had known that Jenny had a fiery temper, but Amelia looked like the sweet type and they weren't expecting it from Amelia, but rather from Heather, who looked and seemed like the overprotective sister.

Amelia turned and ran after Jenny, closely followed by Jethro. She was stopped just as she opened the office door, by an arm on her shoulder. She was met face-to-face with her sister's boyfriend.

"Amelia, I'll go in." he said. She was just about to shrug him off when she saw his look of care and concern when he looked at the closed door on the opposite side of the room. They were both ignoring Cynthia's look of extreme annoyance at being interrupted in her work.

She nodded and walked off towards the bullpen, deciding she could grill Jade a little more.

When he heard the door close, he ignored Cynthia's half-hearted protest and barged into the office. He looked at Jenny, whose back was to him, talking quietly on the phone with someone. He walked until he was directly behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her head.

He felt her tense at first, but then slowly relax into his arms. He started kissing her neck, enjoying the fact that he was allowed to do that now. She tilted her head slightly, giving him more access.

Somehow, she managed not to moan.

"Thank you so much. I'll see you soon, Leon." She said calmly, closing her eyes in pleasure when he started kissing a particular spot.

When he heard the name, he immediately stopped kissing her and looked up at her. She glared at him.

"Why did you stop?"

"Leon _Vance_?" he asked, straightening himself up and looking at her with suspicion in his eyes.

"Yes, why?" she said, tilting her head and cocking an eyebrow.

"He still owes me money for that danish." He said darkly, narrowing his eyes slightly.

Her eyebrow almost disappeared up her hairline.

"How long was that ago?"

"Almost ten years ago…."

"Mmhmm." She said, with an amused smile on her face. She smirked. "Do you have a problem with me asking Leon for help?"

"_Leon?_ Just how close did you two get?"

Her smirk grew wider.

"Are you _jealous,_ Jethro?" she said, wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a kiss that left both of them breathless. "Don't worry. He's happily married with two kids."

"I don't trust him, Jen."

There was a long pause where neither of them said anything.

"He was there for me, after I left." She said, "He was like a brother to me. I cried after I left. I cried _a lot._ And he was always there to offer me a shoulder. You don't have to like him, Jethro. You just have to trust him."

Jethro sighed. He really didn't want to have to trust the guy, but he had been there for _his_ Jenny while he was getting married to another woman.

"Ok,"

She leant her head on his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his middle. She kissed his neck lightly and nuzzled it slightly.

"Thank you," she whispered. Her voice was slightly muffled, but she was so comfortable in that position that she didn't bother looking up again when she continued to speak. "He agreed to fly over from L.A for a few weeks to help me find Benoit. He has some contacts that might be of some help."

"What about the team? What about Abby, Ducky and Palmer-"

"They are not in any immediate danger, as far as we know. I don't think Benoit knows how close we are to the-"

The door flung open, revealing a man who was carrying a brown parcel and wearing a cap. Cynthia pushed him aside and explained hurriedly.

"I'm sorry, Director Shepard, but this personal mailman," she said exasperatedly, gesturing to the man beside her. "Said he has to deliver a parcel and has been waiting for ten minutes outside your office, ma'am. He has another delivery-"

"I have twelve deliveries today, ma'am." Said the man, in a deep, gruff voice. Cynthia rolled her eyes and left. He took off his cap to reveal brown eyes. "I'm sorry to interrupt, ma'am, but I'm running on a tight schedule today and I can't afford to be late."

"It's okay, you're only doing your job." She said politely, ignoring the fact that he was giving her elevator eyes. He smiled charmingly and handed her a parcel wrapped in brown paper and tight with a string. He handed her a piece of paper and pointed to a line at the bottom of the paper.

"Sign here, ma'am."

She handed Jethro the parcel and signed the paper.

The mailman was just about to leave when he turned around and said, "Say, would you mind going out to dinner with me sometime?"

He didn't realize that Jethro was glaring at him with such venom that he ought to have died instantly. His jaw was tight and his knuckles were clenched tightly around the parcel, almost crushing it.

Jenny looked both taken aback and flattered. But then, she saw Jethro looking at the mailman with such hatred and she quickly replied.

"That's very sweet, but I'm currently unavailable." She said carefully.

He looked very disappointed.

"If that changes, your secretary has my number."

And with that, he was out the door.

Jenny looked at Jethro, waiting for him to say something. She wasn't disappointed.

"_'Currently'?_" he said, narrowing his eyes at her. "What do you mean by _'you're currently unavailable'?_"

Jenny rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, Jethro you are such a child." She said. He pouted mockingly, and she kissed him softly. "You know I was just saying that so that I could let him down gently."

They were interrupted once again when someone knocked on the door. Cynthia came in and cast a look at Jenny.

"Director, did that mailman ask you out?" she asked.

"Yes, and before you ask, I said no." she said, indicating Gibbs beside her.

Cynthia got her hint and said, "Good. He hit on me and I turned him down as well. He was such a jerk outside and when I told him the Director was a woman, he scoffed. He's more of a chauvinist than he is, if that's possible." She jerked her head at Jethro, and Jenny laughed. Jethro glared at Cynthia, who flinched for a moment then just smiled at him.

"I should've kicked his ass instead of letting him down gently, then." She said regretfully, clicking her tongue. "Cynthia, if you don't have anything else to do, you may go out for lunch."

"Thank you, Director."

Jenny waited until the door was fully closed before turning to the parcel that was placed upon her desk. She took out a knife and cut the strings open before neatly unwrapping the brown paper. She tipped the contents of the parcel onto the table and found some more photographs. She looked at Jethro and bit her lip. She cautiously picked one up and looked at it. It was a picture of Ziva in front of an apartment, rummaging inside of her bag for something. She handed it to Jethro with a painful look on her face. She picked up another one. This time, it was of Abby, talking into her phone. She quickly passed that photo to Jethro, too. She picked another one up and it was of Ducky and Palmer, walking to their separate cars together. The next photo was of Tim typing on his typewriter, and the next was of Tony drinking in a bar. The very last one was of the whole team together with Jenny and Gibbs on a night out together.

"I stand corrected. The team is now officially involved." Sighed Jenny.

She just wished this would stop, and it barely even started.

* * *

YAY! I think I'm able to do an update tomorrow, but I'm not so sure 'cause I still have a pile of homework to finish.

Tell me what you think! :D

-Nat.


	5. The Fight That Led To

A/N: It's official. School is a freakin' pain in the ass. I have tons of homework because apparently it's streaming year, you know, when we decide what subjects we want to take next year. I only get to update like, once a week now that school has started.

Thanks for all the reviews!

**DISCLAIMER:** I** DO NOT OWN NCIS. If I did, I would be typing this out of my own laptop, not a family computer... well, a girl can dream, can't she?**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"Dinozzo!" barked Gibbs from upstairs. Jenny had gone to get Ducky, Palmer and Abby from their designated working places. "Stop flirting with Jade. Jade,"

She looked at him and winked. He smiled slightly, though he didn't wink back.

"Jenny told me to tell you that she will tell your aunt the truth about when you lost your virginity and how you did if you ever flirt with one of her employees again." He said, raising an eyebrow curiously, wondering when she really lost her virginity.

Jade gasped, outraged.

"She wouldn't dare."

"Oh yes she would." Said Jenny, stepping out of the elevator, followed by the amused faces of Abby, Ducky and Jimmy.

Jenny raised an eyebrow and Jade narrowed her eyes.

"Then I will tell Aunt Betty what you were really doing on that night you went _'swimming'_ with your boyfriend." She threatened easily, with a smug smile on her face.

Jenny smirked, unfazed. The rest watched this very interesting showdown between the two with rapt attention.

"I will tell her what you did on the kitchen table with the gardener during the Thanksgiving holidays three years ago." She shot back.

Jade cursed. She had forgotten that Jenny was the Shepard's Secret Keeper.

"Damn, you're good."

"I'm a politician. Blackmail is part of my day job." She said carelessly, twirling a lock of hair. She turned to the team "Anyway, you guys are going to have to go to your houses and pack your bags. In groups. Abby, you will go with Ziva, to avoid any unwanted awkwardness and tension if I put you with one of the gentlemen or Tony," she smirked as Tony opened his mouth to protest, but was immediately stopped by a sharp whack to the head. "Ducky will go with Tony and Palmer with McGee."

"You will take everything you need to camp out here until the situation is defused. This could possibly take months. I will explain further when you come back with all your stuff. You will report here at no later than 1500 hours sharp, which is more than enough time for you to put together an emergency package. Any questions so far?" she asked, and when no one said anything she continued. "You have to be on your guard at all times. There's a threat on all of our lives and Jethro and I both agreed that it's better if we all stick together. I'm sure you all will keep out of trouble and not cost more problems than we already have right now."

Her phone rang and she dismissed the team, answering her phone at the same time.

"Shepard." She said, moving closer to the windows.

Jade walked over to where Jethro was standing and said, "So, how is your relationship going?"

"It's going fine." He said, not taking his eyes off of Jenny.

"No problems? No rocky roads?" she fished for more information.

"Nope," he said, finally taking his eyes off of Jenny and looking Jade in the eyes. "Everything is absolutely perfect."

"Oh," she said, looking very disappointed. She put an arm on his shoulder. "Well, if there's anything going on, don't hesitate to tell me, alright?"

She gave him a very seductive look and winked at him again, then walked away.

He resumed watching Jenny talk into her phone, pacing in front of the windows. She looked absolutely beautiful, dressed in a white button-up blouse with sleeves rolled up to her elbows and tight black skirt. She had red heels on and she kept pulling her hair over one shoulder and pushing it back again.

She saw him looking at her and smiled at him briefly. He smiled back, walking up to her and wrapping her in a tight hug.

* * *

Jade moved back to where Amelia and Heather were talking, cursing under her breath.

"What's wrong?" asked Heather.

"There's nothing wrong with their relationship." Said Jade, jerking her head towards Jethro and Jenny. "I fished for information and he said that everything was _'absolutely perfect'_."

"I told you to give up trying to break them." Said Amelia sharply. "They are absolutely in love and you can't meddle you overly fucked ass into their relationship just because you're jealous."

"_Do not_ talk to me like that, Amelia Shepard. You are acting like such a _child_ over a matter that happened almost fifteen years ago." Snapped Jade.

"This isn't about what happened fifteen years ago!" retorted Amelia. "This is about Jenny _finally _finding someone who truly loves her because of who she is and not how she looks like, and your irrational need to sleep with every man across the state!"

"Just because your sex life is practically nonexistent, don't jump down my throat because I have one!"

Their voices were steadily increasing and Heather looked rather uncomfortable, shifting her weight on one foot then the other. The other agents passing by were looking at them with a sort of frightened yet interested expression on their face. Heather looked over at Jenny and Jethro and sighed with relief; they were too caught up with each other to realize that Jade and Heather were now in a heated argument.

"Guys, we're in the middle of Jenny's workplace, don't you think you should…" began Heather slowly, but she was interrupted by Amelia's outburst.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I don't have the number of every male prostitute across DC! I have no energy for this! But listen carefully; if you want to wreck the first relationship Jenny is actually _happy_ with, you may not lose her protection, but you will lose your sister! And wherever Jenny goes, because she is way smarter that you are, I will follow!"

Amelia turned on her heel and stormed out of the squad room to the staircase.

Jenny whipped her head around, shocked at Amelia's sudden outburst. Heather and Jade stared at Amelia's retreating figure. Jethro immediately wrapped his arms tighter around Jenny, knowing that Jenny was going to vent all of her anger and stress on her sisters. But she managed to wriggle her way out of his arms and stormed to her sisters.

"You guys just couldn't keep your mouth shut for one second, could you? Did you guys even stop to think, that on top of having to protect everyone I love, I have to run a federal agency? I wanted just five minutes of peace and quiet before all this shit consumes me! I'm so stressed out and being near you guys is doing nothing to help! It's making _everything _worse!" screamed Jenny. The passers-by just stared at Jenny, some with a horrified expression and some in awe. Jethro glared at them and they scurried away.

Heather and Jade said nothing, but bowed their heads in shame as Jenny shouted at them, making no attempt to fight back because they knew that everything Jenny was accusing them of was a hundred percent true. Jethro just put his hand on her shoulders, attempting to calm her down.

"Jen…"

"Not now, Jethro." Snapped Jenny. "I'm trying to them how not to PISS ME OFF, for once. Now you guys will listen to me, and listen hard, because I won't repeat this-"

She was interrupted by the shrill ring of her cell phone.

"This," she said, gesturing in between Heather, Jade and herself, "Is not finished." She picked up her cell. "Shepard."

As she listened, her face went white. She stuttered a quick thank you and turned to face her boyfriend and sisters.

"Jen, what's wrong?" asked Jethro, concerned.

"That was the hospital, Jethro." She swallowed harshly. "They were calling because Amelia's been in a car crash."

* * *

I know, I know. Jade is such a bitch, isn't she?

Well, as usual, tell me what you think! :D

Nat


	6. The Aftermath

A/N: I know this is a bit early, but I really didn't have anything to do and I'm so bored. So, this kept me occupied for two hours.

Thanks for all the reviews that I got for the last chapter! I'm really glad you guys liked it, especially because I didn't like it.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS. IF I DID... oh, the things I would do..**

**Anyways, ENJOY!**

* * *

Jenny, Jethro, Heather, Jade and the twins came rushing to the hospital, demanding to know Amelia's condition.

"Please don't make me do this," said Jenny, her finger on the call button for Hillary Clinton. "Because I assure you, I will."

Jethro smirked. Just then, a doctor came out. He read the clipboard.

"Family of Amelia Shepard?" he called out. His eyes widened as a group of angry redheads and a silver-haired gentleman rushed to him. "You are all related to Miss Shepard?"

"We're her sisters, nieces and brother-in-law." Said Jenny hurriedly, without a second thought. Jethro immediately wrapped an arm around Jenny's waist.

"Very well," he said, still looking suspiciously at the group. "I am Dr Tan, and I am Miss Shepard's doctor. She suffered first degree burns and she will need to walk in crutches when she comes out. Not permanently, of course," he added, looking at the look of horror on the redheads' faces before him. "She also has a fractured left arm. We are currently removing shrapnel from various parts of her body and prepping her for surgery."

"What are the chances of survival?" asked Jenny.

"It isn't too low, but don't worry. I am very good at my job." He gave a reassuring smile and left.

Jethro looked at Jenny, who was holding onto him as if she needed his support to remain standing. The others were sobbing on each other's shoulders.

"Jenny, I think we need to call the others and tell them what happened. We need to get them to the scene as soon as possible." He said softly.

"Leon will be arriving shortly," she said monotonously. "Metro PD said that it was a hit-and-run case. NCIS can't get involved; it's too personal."

"There was a note left there, Jen." He sighed, running his fingers through her hair gently. "It said 'One down'. You have to pull some strings to let NCIS get jurisdiction on this one. She might've left something there that can help us track her."

She didn't know what possessed her to nod. It might have been the hatred she felt towards the woman who had almost killed her sister. It might've been that she was just tired, even though it was only 5 o'clock in the afternoon. It could've been the fact that this was emotionally draining her with everything. Or it could've been the fact that this was just too much for her to take, and she just wanted everything to stop.

* * *

She was pacing in front of Adalina, Jade, Heather and Ariele two hours later. She just couldn't help it; she had to let everything that she was feeling out.

"Why the hell was she so _stupid_? I specifically told her _not _to leave NCIS without my permission! Hell, I practically mimed it! Now look where it's gotten her! A car accident!" she glared at the four women sitting silently on the hospital chairs. "Why aren't you saying anything?"

"Well, you're saying everything for us-" started Heather, but she was immediately interrupted by Jenny.

"And you!" she shrieked, turning her monstrous glare on to Jade. "You just _had _to start _another_ fight with her! And trying to pry information out of Jethro about our relationship! Heather and I did not try so hard to get you guys to talk together again so you could sleep with my boyfriend and end up losing the both of us! Where the hell did your common sense go?"

"Ah, but perhaps common sense isn't very common nowadays, is it, my dear?" said a kind, gentle voice from behind her.

She spun around and came face-to-face with Ducky, Abby and the team.

"Director!" said Abby, rushing to her and pulling her into a bone-crushing hug. "Are you alright? I mean, I know you weren't in the crash, but I just meant, how are you coping? What am I saying? I mean, your sister was in a car accident, of course you're not fine-"

"Let the Director breathe, my dear, then perhaps she can answer your questions with proper words." Said Ducky. Abby let go of Jenny, looking sheepish.

"Sorry, Director." She said. Jenny smiled and shook her head, indicating that it was okay. "How is Amelia?"

"She's still in surgery." Said Jenny. "What are you guys doing here? Aren't you suppose to be at the crash scene?"

"We wanted to make sure you guys were holding up okay," said Tony. Jade smiled flirtatiously and whispered in his ear.

"I am, now that I have a handsome man like you to keep me company."

"Aunt Betty, Jade." Said Jenny, reminding her of the promise she made earlier. "The threat still stands."

"Forget I said anything," said Jade, rolling her eyes at Jenny and returning to her seat beside Heather.

"I appreciate your thoughts, guys." She said, smiling sincerely at them. "But you guys need to get to the scene so we can catch the bitch that made her seem defenseless and weak."

Ariele gasped.

"Aunt Jenny… Aunt Amelia isn't _weak." _She said defensively.

"I know. Those are the two words that no one would ever use to describe a Shepard woman." Said Jenny, smiling fondly, as if she was remembering a memory. Heather and Jade both wore the same expressions on their faces.

"Mom used to say that," said Heather. She imitated a stern, crisp voice that was very unlike hers. "'Defenseless' and 'weak' are the two words that no one should use to describe a Shepard woman. Now, you girls go out and show them chauvinists what girl power is all about."

Heather, Jade and Jenny burst out laughing. Jethro smiled a little, relieved to see Jenny laughing, even if it was only for a little bit.

"Not to burst your happy bubble, but don't you guys think that you ought to have you happy trip down memory lane later? As in, after Aunt Amelia has recovered?" snapped Adalina irritably; she was very close Amelia.

The three sisters sobered quickly, reminded of their current situation.

"We're going to the scene now." Said Ziva awkwardly. They all left in a hurry, but Jethro stayed.

"Jenny, if you need anything, just dial number one on you speed dial, alright?" he said softly, tucking her hair behind her ear. She nodded. He kissed her softly, comfortingly, telling her silently that everything would be alright. She just hoped it would be.

And, just like that, the redheads were silent once more.

* * *

I know it's a little shorter than my other chapters, but it passed my a thousand words mark, so I wasn't too particular about it.

Tell me what you think, ya? :D

-Nat.


	7. So, Who's Next?

A/N: Hey! I get to update this today 'cause it's the start of a long weekend, because of Chinese New Year. I would like to thank** missmerrymak** and **leftmyheartinparis** for their reviews for last chapter.

Anyway, I just wanted to say that I really don't know if there is a Dean Avenue in DC. I just chose the name because it sounded nice. ^_^

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS. I ONLY INTEND TO BORROW THE CHARACTERS FOR A PAIRING THAT I LIKE VERY MUCH CALLED JIBBS.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Family of Amelia Shepard?" called out Dr Tan.

The five redheads jumped out of their seats and almost knocked over each other when they all ran to the doctor.

"How is she?" asked Heather frantically.

"We lost her twice during surgery, but we managed to get her heart to start beating again. She's going to need some physical therapy after she recovers to strengthen the use of her arms and leg. She has a mild concussion and she may suffer some memory loss when she wakes up. She-"

"So she will be okay, right?" cut in Adalina.

"Yes, but as I said, there are some complications-"

"Is she awake?" asked Ariele.

"Girls," said Heather sternly. "Let Dr Tan talk."

"Sorry," said both of them in unison.

"She won't wake up until another hour or two. Her room is 406." He pointed down a hallway. "Down that corridor and to the left."

"Thanks." They all said hurriedly, then ran to the room.

Adalina was the first to get through the door. She saw Amelia and let out a loud gasp.

"Oh my-" started Ariele, who came behind her twin. The three sisters came in. Heather's eyes widened and Jade flinched when she saw Amelia. Jenny didn't say anything, or let out anything that showed her surprised.

Amelia's face had minor burns and cuts and bruises her and there, but what scared them the most were her arms and legs. They were badly burnt and she had red, angry cuts across her arms and legs. There were blue-black markings on her legs and they looked horrible.

The steady beeping of the heart monitor was starting to annoy Jenny. She cast it a dark look.

Jade sat down next to Amelia, took her left hand and held on. Jenny could see the guilt in her older sister's eyes. Adalina sniffed a little and took a seat to the left of Jade.

"She looks horrible," mumbled Ariele, who took the seat opposite Jade.

"Don't say that," said Adalina sharply, glaring at her twin. Her voice became softer. "She just looks… she just doesn't look the same as before."

Nobody said anything to Adalina to pull her out of denial, partly because they were all in the same denial themselves. Jenny bit her lip and looked down. She felt guilty; she hadn't been able to protect Amelia from all this. She vowed to protect her as well as she could. She owed Amelia at least that much, after all she did for Jenny.

They sat in total silence for a few more minutes, just staring at Amelia helplessly, looking for some sign of life in her. Jenny's phone interrupted the silence.

She glanced at the Caller ID. It was Jethro.

"Jethro?" she said, walking out of the room and making sure she was alone.

"Jen," he said. He sounded relieved. "How's Amelia?"

"She'll be fine. She isn't awake yet, though. The others are with her now." Said Jenny softly. "Have you explained everything to the team? How did they take it? Have you found anything?"

"I explained everything and they took it well. Except Abby. She- sort of- well, she made me promise that I would protect you."

Jenny smiled and said, "She didn't have to ask."

"That's what I told her." He paused a while and asked, "Are you okay, Jen? How are you taking all of this?"

"I'm fine, Jethro." She assured him. "I'm not going to fall apart just yet."

"Just checking."

"Have you found anything?"

"I got a phone call." He hesitated, then said, "From Benoit."

"Did you trace it?" she asked eagerly.

"I couldn't. The phone call was too short." He sounded very sorry, and Jenny felt disappointed.

"What did she say to you?" she asked, suddenly worried.

"Nothing you should worry about, Jen." He said, trying to keep his tone light- but failing miserably.

"Jethro!" she said exasperatedly. "Don't give me that bullshit. You sounded very worried, just now, and It's making me worried as well!"

He sighed and said, "She- she told me who would be next."

Jenny's heart tightened and she closed her eyes, cussing softly.

"Who?" she swallowed, waiting for his answer.

"Jen.."

"Who, Jethro?" she repeated.

"Me."

Jenny's eyes slowly started to fill with tears and her breathing quickened. She really didn't want to lose Jethro so early into their relationship.

"Jethro," she breathed. "Don't….. please be careful, Jethro. For me. Don't get into trouble."

"Jenny, I have to go. Abby's got something." He sighed. "I'll be careful. I love you."

"Love you too."

She leant against the wall and let a tear slip down her cheek. She wished she wasn't the one with an old family enemy out to get everyone she loved. She wished that her life could be like any normal person for once in her life.

She wished that, after all this, she won't be left alone.

* * *

"Gibbs! Gibbs! Gibbs!" said Abby, jumping up and down. Jethro handed her the Caf-Pow! that he bought. "I found something and you're never gonna believe how careless Benoit is! Guess!"

He stared at her and her shoulders slumped.

"Right." She turned around and started explaining "I've checked the ruin that was once upon a time called a car and I've found no DNA prints whatsoever. Nothing. Nada. Zilch. Nothing that can tell us who was there."

She paused and typed something on the keyboard.

"But I've analyzed every piece of fibre that was there and I found a small piece of another car on the headlights of Amelia's car. It took some time, but I finally found what type of car it was that crashed into Amelia."

A picture of a vintage car appeared on the screen.

"Cobra R Ford Mustang! Do you know how old that car is, Gibbs? It's like, the third generation, Gibbs! Way back in '66! I can't believe they just let it crash into a bloody modern SUV!"

He shot her a look.

"Anyway, I have done my research and I found out that an Eric Gretchen has reported his car stolen a few days ago. So, that leaves us with nothing again. However," she said louder, when Jethro was about to turn around and head out of the lab. "I know where Benoit is working from. She's working from an abandoned warehouse at in Dean Avenue. Warehouse number three. You see, the call she gave you was more than three seconds but it was less than ten, so I-"

She turned around, and he wasn't there. She rushed out and caught Gibbs just as he entered the elevator and she shouted, before the door closed,

"Gibbs! The Director will be alright."

He held the door, ran his hand through his hair and sighed.

"I really hope so, Abs."

* * *

The mystery continues! Tell me what you thought of this chapter!

-Nat.


	8. Ba-da Boom!

Author's note: I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter, because it was damn fun to write. I would like to that all those who reviewed and I _especially _would like to thank **missmerrymak **and **Left my heart in Paris **for their continued support over the last seven chapters.

I hope you like this one and that you won't hate me for what happens at the end...

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT, DID NOT, AND WILL NOT OWN NCIS. ^_^**

* * *

As soon as Jenny sat down on Amelia's bedside after the others had left, Amelia started stirring.

Her right index finger had started twitching and her eyes opened, then closed quickly, as if the glare of the light was too much. She cautiously opened her eyes again as Jenny drew the curtains.

"Jenny," she croaked, once she saw her sister. "Where are the others?"

Jenny poured her sister a cup of water and handed it to her.

"They left just a few minutes ago. I convinced them that you would be okay and they went with my protection detail. Jethro called five minutes ago. He told me that they were making some progress on the investigation."

Like Jethro, Amelia could tell when her sister was telling the truth, when she wasn't and when she wasn't telling the whole truth.

"What else?"

"He told me that he got a call from Katherine Benoit, telling him he was next." Jenny was looking at her hands.

"I'm sorry, Jenny." Said Amelia, looking terribly guilty. It was a family trait; feeling guilty about things that weren't even your fault. "I shouldn't have caused a scene like that and I shouldn't have walked out. You told me specifically that-"

"I know what I told you, Amelia. But I don't blame you." Jenny shrugged. "I would've done the same thing too, if I was the one arguing with Jade."

"She's such an insufferable, cheap motel." She said darkly. "She tried to fish information from Gibbs about your relationship with him. I couldn't stand there and watch her do that. It was absolutely-"

She started coughing violently and Jenny poured her more water. She drank it all up in one gulp.

"It was absolutely infuriating." She finished.

Jenny grinned. Her big sister was back. Her phone broke the happy moment, but she was glad to hear who was calling.

"Jethro, Amelia's woken up," she said excitedly.

"Jen, that's great, but we found out where Benoit's headquarters are."

Jen looked at Amelia, who was looking her expectantly. Amelia smiled and nodded at her, giving her the okay to go.

"I'll be right there, Jethro. Wait for me."

* * *

Jenny and Jethro were driving to the warehouse together, alone. The others- Tony, Tim, Ziva- were in the car behind them. Jenny was starting to think that everything was wrong; it had been the less than twelve hours since she had figured out that Benoit was after her. This was definitely too easy.

_But it can't be a trap, _a voice in Jenny's head told her, _Abby is one of the best forensic scientists we have._

_But even the best get tricked sometimes, _another voice countered.

She physically shook her head to clear off her thoughts. Jethro hit a red light. Funnily enough, even with the speed he was driving at, he couldn't get past it. He saw her shaking her head and he caught her hand, kissing each of her fingers. She smiled at him.

"Penny for your thoughts?" he asked, stroking her hand lovingly.

"What if this is all wrong? What if it's just a trap?" she sighed. "Amelia's already in the hospital and you get a call from Benoit saying you're next in line for a 'special treatment'. What if we lose the team too?"

He squeezed her hand gently, comfortingly.

"But it's our best shot, Jen." He said, letting go of her hand and driving again as the light turned green. "We need it."

* * *

They pulled up in front of a warehouse three. It was a tattered, old piece of junk located on the far left of a whole line of warehouses that looked just like it. It look as if it was about to collapse.

"Jen, you go with Dinozzo and McGee. I'll go with Ziva." He said. She nodded, then said,

"We'll take the back. Be careful, Jethro." She added, then kissed the corner of his mouth and went to the back.

Jethro cocked his gun and, with Ziva, ran to the front of the warehouse. He kicked the door open and ran inside.

"NCIS!" they shouted in unison.

The warehouse was divided into smaller rooms. There was a balcony above, at the second floor, just like at NCIS. There was a staircase right beside the warehouse door. Jethro signaled for Ziva to keep searching the first floor while he searched the second one.

He slowly, cautiously climbed the steps to the second floor, careful not to make any sound in case there were people in one of the rooms. The doors were aligned and there was a railing that allowed the person looking over it to see the activities on the floor below.

He kicked open the first door. Nothing in there, He kicked open the second door. Still nothing. He kicked open the third door. There was a blinding flash of light, and a deafening 'bang!'. The last thing he heard was Jenny's voice screaming out his name before he completely blacked out.

~NCIS~JIBBS~NCIS~JIBBS~

`Ziva shielded herself with her arms, covering her face from flying pieces of wood, glass and bricks. She stood up quickly, coughing.

"Jethro!" screamed Jenn's voice from somewhere.

Ziva looked around frantically, trying to find her mentor. Jenny appeared at the door of the room she was searching, and hugged her tightly.

"Where's Jethro?"

Ziva looked at the railing and the line of rooms. Jenny followed her gaze. They both stared, horrified, at the ruin of what was once a line of rooms. The doors were all creaking noisily, slamming back on their door frames when the wind hit and swinging back again.

They heard footsteps approaching, but neither cared.

"Are you guys okay?" asked Tony, appearing at the door with McGee.

Ziva nodded weakly, while Jenny just continued to stare at the second floor.

"Jethro… Oh my God." whispered Jenny, pushing past Tony and McGee, and climbing the stairs with Ziva not far behind.

They cautiously dodged all the broken pieces of glasses and shrapnel as they made their way to the first door. Jenny pushed open the door and called out Jethro's name, but receiving no answer. She continued until she reached the last door.

"Jethro?" she asked, pushing open the last door and hoping, praying that Jethro was in there, alive but hurt. She turned to Ziva, who was still at the first door. "He isn't here."

"Jenny," she called, pulling the first door shut and staring at it in horror. Tony and McGee both stared at it, a mixture of dread and fear slowly increasing in their eyes. "I really think you need to see this."

Jenny made her way to the door, a mixture of fear and sadness slowly engulfing her. Ziva showed her the door, and what she was staring, terrified, at.

When Jenny saw it, she wanted to puke. But at the same time, she wanted to search every building in the world until she could find her Jethro, no matter how long it took. Her eyes widened, her hand flew to her mouth and she gasped loudly. She took in a shaky breath, and clutched her chest, trying to calm her now racing heart.

_I've got him now._

* * *

It was all her fault.

She never should've let him go with Ziva. She should've insisted that she go with him instead, then they could've prevented this hell of a mess. No wait, she should've convinced him that it was indeed a trap until he went home with her. She should've tried harder to keep him from this warehouse.

But there was no point. Jethro wasn't here, with her, and he probably wouldn't ever be with her again if she kept feeling sorry for herself and not concentrate on finding him.

"I'm so sorry. Jenny." A voice from behind told her.

She turned around, facing Ziva. They were in the process of processing the scene, and she was just standing where the cars were parked, staring into space.

"It wasn't your fault." Said Jenny softly, "Stop feeling guilty, Ziva. It could've been you that was taken by Benoit, and that isn't any better than them taking Jethro."

Ziva nodded, not really convinced. She stepped forward, towards Jenny, and took her hand and held it in hers. She pulled Jenny into a sisterly hug.

"Everyone breaks down sometimes, Jenny. You can cry once in a while."

And Jenny did just that.

* * *

A little Ziva/ Jenny friendship at the end. I felt the need to put emphasis on what kind of relationship they had even after Ziva joined Gibbs' team, because they didn't really show it in the show.

Reviews make every author smile, and the same goes for me! :D

-Nat.


	9. Everything

Author's note: Hey ya'll! This is another chapter for you guys! Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter, by the way. I REACHED TWENTY FIVE REVIEWS! That's like, a quarter to a hundred. Oh wow... I really am new here.. -_-". I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

To** Guest:** I'm sorry the last chapter made you cry... but I appreciate the compliment!

To **Left my heart in Paris **and **missmerrymak:** Thanks for reviewing, guys! I'm glad you like it!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN OWN NCIS. If I did, oh, the things I would do...**

* * *

Jenny was on autopilot for the rest of the day. She felt heartbroken that Benoit had taken Jethro. Ziva had watched her closely, after she had gotten the all-clear from Ducky.

The team had finished processing the scene, but they couldn't find anything that might be connected to where Jethro was. The team was close to exhausted, but they still refused to take a rest, determined to find their mentor.

Jade, Amelia, Adalina, and Ariele were forbidden from leaving Jenny's sight for more than two minutes, and they were getting increasingly annoyed by Jenny's over-protectiveness.

"What about Aunt Amelia?" Adalina kept asking.

"Amelia will be just fine. I've sent Melvin to the hospital to keep her company. You guys don't worry and just keep practicing for your auditions." Said Jenny, in a very distressed voice. Heather glared at Adalina, and she refrained from pressing her aunt any further.

Leon had arrived shortly after Jethro was captured, and he was helping a lot with Jenny's situation, decreasing her workload of paperwork and passing on useful information about Benoit.

"Thank you so much, Leon." Said Jenny, sighing in relief when he told her that he was staying until Benoit was caught.

"No problem, Jenny. Watch your back." Said Leon, waving and walking back to the Director's office.

Again, her phone rang. She rolled her eyes at the annoying piece of technology and answered the phone.

"Shepard."

"Director! You have to call everyone and tell them to the lab! Hurry, it's very, very, _very_ urgent!" said Abby desperately, sounding more afraid than excited and not at all like her usual self.

Abby hung up before Jenny had a chance to answer.

Jenny signaled to her sisters, nieces and the team to follow her, and they all hurried down to the lab together. Jenny was very worried; Abby was usually bubbly and fun, but she didn't sound like it on the phone.

"Director!" exclaimed Abby, launching herself onto Jenny. "I'm so sorry about this, Director!"

"Abby! Can't- breathe-!" gasped Jenny, trying to breathe normally.

Abby immediately let go of her and apologized profusely, while Jenny heaved in copious amounts of air.

"I got this in my email today." Said Abby, typing something onto her computer.

A video popped up on the large screen. Abby played it.

It was of Jethro, tied to a chair, his shirt torn, his lips bruised and with a very visible black eye on his face. He was in the middle of an enclosed space with no windows. The only light was directly above where Jethro was sitting. He was bleeding, but not that much. He had fresh cuts and bruises on his arms, legs and what was exposed of his body.

Jenny's eyes started to water slightly.

A woman walked into the screen. She had brown hair, grey eyes and a cold smile on her lips as she turned to face the camera in a blood-red dress. The woman dipped her hand into her bra and pulled out a Swiss knife. She walked around Jethro, circling him like he was her prey.

"Do you remember me, Jennifer?" she asked, her voice as cold as ice. She didn't have an accent; living in America for the past twenty years did something to the way she spoke. "I believe we haven't had the pleasure of meeting. Your mother killed my everything. So I'll take yours too."

She cut Jethro's arm and blood oozed out slightly. Jethro flinched, but did not say anything. Katherine laughed cruelly, and Jenny resisted the urge to shoot the blasted computer.

"Revenge is sweet, isn't it, Jennifer?" she said, cutting Jethro's other arm. This time, he whimpered, and she smiled that cold, cruel smile. "It hurts, doesn't it? Watching your loved one get _tortured_ right in front of your eyes. It's a shame, he's _such_ a handsome man."

She leaned in to Jethro's face and kissed him, though he pulled back quickly. Jenny clenched her fist tightly. The other redheads looked absolutely horrified, and the team looked as though they were all going to empty the contents of their stomach soon. Abby was damn near bawling on McGee's shoulder and he stroked her hair absent-mindedly, his eyes still fixed on the video.

Jethro looked away from the camera, feeling like he just cheated on Jenny, even though he didn't have a choice in kissing Benoit. Katherine smiled at his expression.

"I'll give you a chance, Jennifer." Said Katherine, playing with her knife. "An exchange. Your love, for you."

Jethro shook his head frantically. Katherine didn't say anything, just smiled a little more.

"You have three hours, Jennifer. I'll be waiting for you. Or else, you can say goodbye to your love." She walked behind the camera, no longer visible.

"Any last words for your love, Jethro?" she asked.

Jethro looked up. He looked directly at the screen and whispered, "I love you so much, Jen."

Jenny finally let a tear slip down her cheek. The last thing she heard was Katherine's witch-like laughter again, before the screen blacked out.

"We can't- we can't exchange you f-for him, D-Director," stuttered Abby, tears still running down her cheeks. "She m-might still k-keep him. We can't af-afford to lose M-Mommy _and _Daddy. We _h-have _to find o-out where he i-is. We only h-have two hours a-and fifty-five m-minutes left."

Jenny nodded. Her ears were still ringing with Jethro's 'I love you', and she couldn't think straight. She closed her eyes and pushed all her thoughts away, willing herself to focus on finding Jethro.

"You guys start to work on this. I'll update Ducky on the- on the situation." She said, momentarily losing her focus. She spoke directly to Abby. "Do you think you can watch my sisters and nieces for a while? Don't let them out of your lab unless they need to go to the restroom." Abby nodded. Jade was about to protest when the other redheads surrounding her shot her with their own vicious glares that shut her up effectively.

Jenny pulled her into a hug, whispering her thanks. She caught Ziva's eye and Ziva looked at her, concern apparent in her eyes. Jenny shook her head, assuring her that she was fine.

Then, she spun around and left the room without another word. She needed Ducky now. She needed her father figure there for her to comfort her and tell her that everything would be fine.

She chose to take the stairs; the elevator would be take too long to arrive. She walked through the automatic doors of autopsy. Palmer was clearing up and Ducky was typing something on his computer. Ducky looked up, saw the look on Jenny's face and said,

"Mr Palmer, might I suggest you keep Abigail company in her lab?" said Ducky. Palmer got the hint and left quickly.

"Jennifer, my dear, come, sit down." He patted the chair beside him and she smiled a little, taking him up on his offer. "What brings you here on this not-so-fine day?"

"I just need an old friend, Ducky." She said softly. "Katherine sent a video to Abby. Of Jethro."

Her eyes filled with tears again and Ducky laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"She was torturing him, Ducky. He had blood running down his arms." She closed her eyes, as if trying to black out a horrible picture.

"Good god," muttered Ducky.

"Cuts and bruises everywhere." She continued, "She knew how much I love him. How much it hurt me to see him like that."

"What else, my dear?" he coaxed gently, trying to let her get everything out.

"She-she kissed him. Then, she asked for an exchange. Him for me." She paused, sniffling a little. "Then, before the video ended, he told me that- he told me that he loved me."

At Ducky's confused look, she burst out,

"He said it like everything we had- we have– is going to end! He said it like he lost all hope, and that would be the last thing he says to me!" she said furiously, suddenly angry. Ducky was taken aback, but had good sense to hide it. "It can't –won't- be the last thing he says to me. I just- It can't be, Ducky." Her voice cracked. "I can't lose him. Not now. Not ever. I love him so much."

Her tears were falling and Ducky pulled her into a fatherly hug, stroking her hair as she sobbed on his shoulder.

"He's everything to me."

* * *

This chapter was actually kinda hard to write... :/

Anyway, reviews are awesome and you guy are too, if you review ^_^

- Nat


	10. The First Of Three Hours

Author's Note: I'm so sorry! I know, I'm a terrible person, and I suck at updating, but I promise that you will have the next chapter in, like, two day, max. :)

Once again, thanks to all those who reviewed my last chapter!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS, OR ANY CHARACTER THAT COMES ALONG WITH IT. (Though I do own Jade, Amelia, Heather, Ariele and Adalina. They're mine. ALL MINE!)**

* * *

"Nothing! Nada! Zilch! Absolutely nothing in her email account that can tell us where Gibbs is," said Abby, frustrated. "I've checked and re-checked over and over again, and still nothing!"

She threw her arms in the air and gripped her pigtails tightly.

"Don't give up, Abby. You'll find something," said Jenny, handing her a Caf-Pow! "You always do."

Abby nodded absentmindedly and took the drink from Jenny's hand. She sipped it for a while, and then furrowed her eyebrow, and stared at the drink. Jenny frowned.

"Is there something wrong with the drink, Abby? Did I buy the wrong flavor?"

Abby looked at her.

"Where did you get this?" she demanded suddenly. Jenny raised an eyebrow.

"At the store. Does it taste bad?"

Abby ignored the question.

"You went to the store?"

Jenny nodded and her eyebrow raised higher, almost disappearing up her hairline.

"All by yourself?"

Jenny wondered where this was going, but decided that interrupting Abby was not a good idea, so she just nodded.

"Don't do that again!" said Abby, looking both angry and scared.

Jenny stared at her, shocked.

"Seriously, Jenny!" she said hysterically, waving her arms around wildly. "What if Benoit was watching you? What if they captured you and we didn't know? We would have thought you were okay, and by the time we found out you were missing it would've been too late!" she threw her arms around Jenny, and Jenny stumbled back, steadying herself on the table behind her. "Promise me you won't go out alone again!" she said. Her voice was muffled, because she had buried her face in Jenny's neck.

Jenny stroked her hair and shushed her soothingly.

"But I didn't get captured, Abby. I'm fine." She said comfortingly.

"You still have to promise."

"I promise I won't go out alone again, Abby." She said. Abby pulled back and smiled at her. She smiled back at her, then turned her attention back to the computer. "What else can you do?"

"I can check her phone records and see if there's any unusual acticity." She said, getting to it immediateky. "But I should warn you that there's a very limited chance that I can get anything at all. Benoit's very good at hiding her tracks, like most people attempting to kill a head of a federal agency."

She turned back just as Jenny was about to leave, and called her back.

"Yeah?" she asked, turning around.

Abby hugged her again, more gently than last time.

"We'll get him back, Jenny." She said quietly. "He's strong. And he has a family to come back to. He will survive. He _has _to."

"Thank you, Abby." She pulled back gently, smiled at her, then turned serious. "Get back to work."

"Yes ma'am!" she mock saluted Jenny and turned around, getting back to work. Jenny smirked and left the lab.

It was time to see the team.

~NCIS~JIBBS~NCIS~JIBBS~

She entered the bull pen and saw McGee and Tony typing on their computer, while Ziva was having a very heated conversation with someone on the phone.

"If you put me on hold again, I will come through the phone and strangle you to death." Said Ziva venomously, crushing a piece of paper in one hand.

Jenny smiled and turned to Jethro's chair, expecting to see him squinting on his computer, or lazing around on his chair, or at least sipping on a cup of coffee. She was brought back to the harsh reality when she saw the empty chair, and she reminded herself why he wasn't there with her.

_It's all your fault._

She couldn't get rid of that soft voice at the back of the head, telling her that it was her fault that they were all stuck at NCIS, searching for Jethro. She shook the voice out of her head and looked at his empty chair sadly, longingly. Ziva noticed her and hung up the phone without saying goodbye. She stood up and walked to where Jenny was standing. Ziva could see her friend's heartbroken expression on her face, and the tears in her eyes.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Ziva asked her. Jenny seemed to snap back to reality and looked at her best friend.

"I'll survive," she said, managing a half-hearted smile. Ziva smiled back.

"So, what do you guys have?" asked Jenny, walking to the screen. Tony, Tim and Ziva got up immediately and moved to the TV.

"Katherine Arabella Benoit, widowed. She was married to Rene Benoit from 1980 till 20nd of February, 1990, when he died in a shootout. She moved to America in '97, after she got fired from her job as a florist in France." Said McGee, clicking the remote a few times. "She hasn't remarried since."

"However," cut in Tony, "On the 20th of February each year, she returns to her hometown in Paris, France to visit the grave of her husband and daughters at Pere Lachaise Cemetry."

"The 20th was four days ago." Muttered Jenny. "What else?"

"We don't have anything else?"

"I do," said Leon, coming inside the bullpen. "One of my contacts confirmed that Dean Avenue, Warehouse Three was where Rene and Jeanne died. The street where Amelia crashed in was the street right after Dean Avenue, which is Mayflower. Mayflower was wear Genevieve-"

"Where my mum spoke her lat words." Finished Jenny. Leon nodded.

"There are three possibilities where Gibbs might be. The first is where Benoit and Genevieve had their first shootout, at the Forest of Dean. I believe you know where it is." Said Leon, nodding at Jenny. She knew, because it was where her family would spend their summer holidays in, by the lake, in the lakehouse. At least, it was like that before her father died. "The second place is in Fairway Road. There is an abandoned building there. That was where your mum almost got to Benoit, but failed. The third place is Avermont Street. It was where their first child, Jacqueline, died of a gunshot through the chest. Genevieve wasn't the one responsible for Jacqueline's death," he said hurriedly, after seeing Jenny's horrified face. "but Katherine blames her anyway."

Jenny bit her lip. It was too much information to process, all at once.

"Thank you for your help, Leon." She said, smiling at him. "I appreciate it."

Leon nodded at her, wishes them good luck, and went back up to her office.

"Fairway, Mayflower, Avermont, Dean…. What the hell is this?" said Jenny, frustrated. She didn't understand why Katherine would want to hide Gibbs at any of those places, especially since they all held bad memories for her.

"We could all go separately to the destinations-" started ZIva, but was immediately interrupted by Jenny.

"No." she said sharply. "There might be a trap in each of those places. We go as a group, or we don't go at all. That's my final word."

Ziva was a bit taken aback by the harsh tone Jenny used, but understood the reason behind it. If Jenny let each of them go separately, she might lose the team too, and that wasn't a risk she was willing to take.

"You guys can rest now. Just don't leave the building without my permission." Ordered Jenny, walking out of the bullpen quickly. She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair in a frustrated manner. "I need some advice," she muttered to herself.

She smirked. She was so lucky to have sisters and nieces to talk to.

~NCIS~JIBBS~NCIS~JIBBS~

"So let me get this straight," said Ariele as Jenny walked into the back room of Abby's lab. "This Benoit guy killed our grandfather because he refused to take a bribe and betray his country. Then our grandma becomes obsessed with revenge, and threw away a life where she could be happy with her children and grandchildren, for a personal vendetta?"

"That about sums it up." Said Heather, and Jade nodded.

"Our family has some serious, screwed-up issues." Said Adalina. Ariele nodded in agreement.

"That isn't the first time someone has said that about our family." Said Jenny, smiling slightly. "And I have to agree with that statement."

She turned to Jade and Heather.

"I need some help." They looked taken aback; it was usually Amelia she went to for help, but they nodded anyway. "We have three leads and I have trouble connecting them together."

"Hit us with it." Said Jade. Then she added, "Not too hard, though, because I'm trying on this new brand of make-up and I'm afraid it isn't hit-resistant."

Jenny rolled her eyes.

"The first one is Forest of Dean. We used to spend our summer vacations there at the lakehouse, remember? Apparently, that was where mum and Benoit had their first shootout. The second is Fairway Road. That was where dad used to take us when mum and Noemi were cleaning the house. We used to always walk past this abandoned building, right? Well, that's where mum almost got to Benoit, and failed. The third is in Avermont Street. We used to go to that little restaurant on weekends. That was also where Jacqueline, Benoit's first daughter, died in a shootout involving mum. But I can't place Warehouse Three anywhere during their lives, except that it was where Jeanne and Rene died. Why would she want to go back to a place that held so many bad memories for her?"

Jade and Heather thought for a minute, then shrugged. Jenny almost gave up, when Adalina spoke up.

"Well, maybe it has something personal. Something she keeps close to her heart." She said thoughtfully. Ariele looked confused for a moment, then caught on Adalina. The three adults were still confused as ever. "Did grandma ever mention any of her friends after grandpa died?"

Heather and Jade both shook their heads again. However, Jenny was having a flashback.

_-FLASHBACK-_

_The redhead hung her coat and stepped inside the foyer, getting rid of all the snow in the was nearly Christmas, but it didn't feel like it. It felt lonely._

_She dragged her feet to her husband's study. She hadn't slept in her bed since he died; it was too cold, and his arms weren't wrapped around her to keep her warm. _

_She poured herself a cup of whiskey. She didn't drink scotch anymore, either. It reminded her too much of him, and how he was gone._

_How he was never coming back._

"_Mum?" a small voice said from behind her, interrupting her thoughts._

_She jumped and turned around. Thirteen-year-old Jennifer Shepard stood by the door, clutching a blanket in one hand and the other rubbing her eyes sleepily._

"_Yes, sweetheart?" she led her to the living room and let her rest on the couch, Jenny's head resting on her lap._

"_How were your friends?" asked Jenny's sweet voice, almost dozing off._

_She had told her children that she was visiting her friends as an alibi. In truth, she was actually out to spy on Katherine and Rene Benoit. _

"_They're fine, dear. Today was their wedding anniversary, you know." She laughed coldly, but to Jenny, it sounded exactly like her mother's laugh. _

"_He bought her a _warehouse._" _

-END FLASHBACK-

"She did. She mentioned that one of her friends bought his wife a warehouse for their wedding anniversary." Said Jenny, looking up. Heather and Jade stared at her in surprise. "She didn't have any friends after dad died. Her attitude made sure of that."

"Well, there you go, an anniversary present." Said Ariele triumphantly, as if that was all they needed to know. The sisters still looked completely blank. Adalina rolled her eyes and Ariele sighed exasperatedly.

"She's trying to foil you good memories," explained Adalina. "The Forest of Dean, Fairway Road, Avermont Street, these are all where you guys were most happy together. Finding Gibbs in one of these places, looking eve worse than in the video, would spoil your memories."

"Dean Avenue, Warehouse Three was where she was most happy, and grandma spoilt that for her when she killed Jeanne and Rene there. She led you to a trap, and took Gibbs from you where grandma took Rene from her. She used to love that warehouse, and then she hated it, because it held to much memories for her. And then, she came to love it again, knowing it caused you pain that Gibbs was taken away. Makes sense?" said Ariele, as if speaking to a toddler.

Jenny's face broke out into a huge smile that creeped everyone out. She hugged the twins and her sisters, then she was off.

"Thanks so much for your help, guys!" she called over her shoulder.

She knew that there were three possibilities where Jethro would be hidden.

Now, it was time to get him back.

* * *

Oh my god, it's like, eleven over here, and I have to go to school tomorrow. Well, super random writer, signing out!

Oh, and don't forget to leave me a review, yah? ^_^

- Nat.


	11. The Second And Third Of Three Hours

Author's Note: Hiya! Again, I'm so so sorry that this chapter wasn't up a few days ago like I promised, but it took a little longer than I expected to type everything out. Thanks to all the reviewers who reviewed the last chapter!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

The four of them were at their first location- The Forest of Dean. Jenny was leading the way, having known the way around since she was little.

"Try not to make any noise." Whispered Jenny, stepping on the fallen leaves lightly, so only a small crushing noise was made beneath her feet.

The others nodded and followed her lead. She led them towards the trees, walking in indefinite lines, guns drawn. An owl hooted in the distance – it was almost nine o'clock. They could hear the distance sounds of people talking quietly, and Jenny followed it. They walked for a few more minutes, until they could see a lakehouse, built like Jenny's Geargetown Mansion. There was light shining faintly from a window. The curtains were all drawn.

Jenny and the team walked around the lakehouse, to the front door. She opened the door slowly, making sure it creaked. She signaled for the others to stay while she searched each of the doors, determining that no one was coming to the first floor. There was no one waiting.

She nodded to them, and they all climbed the staircase one by one. Jenny knew where the light emanating from; her bedroom, the one she slept in whenever her family spent their holidays together here.

They approached the door slowly, carefully, and she warned them not to step on certain floorboards that were loose.

She kicked open the door and shouted, "NCIS!"

But there was no answer.

The voices that they heard was a tape recording. The room was a mess, a video camera placed at the end of the room, opposite the door. A chair was placed at the centre of the room, and there was dried blood on the floor.

The door suddenly slammed behind them, and they all jumped, turning around. There was a note, carved with a knife that was stuck at the end of the message.

YOU'RE TOO LATE.

~NCIS~JIBBS~NCIS~JIBBS~

"We're stuck." Said Tony, falling onto his chair.

"No, we're not." Said Jenny determinedly. "We have two more places to search. We will find him."

The team said nothing, and Jenny whistled loudly. Their heads snapped up.

"What the hell are you waiting for?" she asked, walking to the elevators. "We're going to Fairway Road."

~NCIS~JIBBS~NCIS~JIBBS~

"Jethro," her cold voice echoed around the room.

He looked up. His vision was still groggy from the blow to his head the last time.

A brunette came into sight. She was dressed in a red dress that went down to her knees, and a pair of red high heels. Her lips were lacquered in dark red, and she smirked sinfully. She looked like a She-Devil.

She began walking slowly towards him, the heels making a click-clack sound on the floor. He dreaded each step she took – it brought her closer to him, and he didn't want anything to do with the person trying to kill Jenny.

"Your girlfriend has two hours left, Jethro." She smiled, and he flinched when she said his name – it sounded cold and emotionless, and he didn't like it falling her lips. "Do you think that she would be able to find you?"

He didn't answer her. She smiled her cruel smile, and her brown flashed.

"You doubt your girlfriend's abilities." She stated. Again, he didn't answer.

He didn't doubt that Jenny would find him, he just wondered if she would find him in time. Jenny was a wonderful agent, but she had her moments, and she wasn't exactly the best judge of character.

"How would you feel if – let's see… blew up one of her cars?" she said carelessly, idly playing with a tube of lipstick that had appeared.

"Don't you _dare _touch her." He said automatically. She smiled triumphantly.

Now, he was worried. Not that he wasn't worried before, but now more than ever, he feared for Jenny's life. Because if he made it, and she didn't, it would kill him.

"Don't worry. She will be fine… for now."

The door closed and he was left alone with his thoughts of Jenny.

~NCIS~JIBBS~NCIS~JIBBS~

There was silence in the car.

No one wanted to speak, the weight of doubt resting heavily on each and everyone's shoulders.

Ziva turned a sharp corner, and Tony snapped.

"Stop driving like a maniac, Ziva." He snapped. "Do you want to kill us all before she does?"

She turned another sharp corner.

"We have a time limit," she said, still driving on the wrong road. She swerved, and narrowly missed crashing into a van. "And I believe we that we do not have time to dilly-dally."

She cast a look at Jenny, who was sitting beside her. Jenny wasn't paying attention to them; she was too busy gazing out the window, watching trees as they passed by.

Ziva knew what was on her mind. Her friend doubted her ability. Ziva wanted to console her and convince her that everything would be alright. But she couldn't. she knew everything was far from alright, and that it wouldn't get better anytime soon.

She pulled three blocks before the abandoned building. Tony stared at her.

"Uh… Ziva, the building is there." He pointed to a tattered two-storey building. It was completely worn down, as if someone had set it alight and let it there to burn.

"I know," she said impatiently, getting out of the car. "But do you really want Katherine's men to alert her of a foreign car outside what might possibly be her headquarters?"

Tony didn't answer her, just followed suit. Jenny took out her gun the holster and cocked it.

"This way." She said, jerking her head towards the back of a café.

They followed her one by one, Tony bringing up the rear. Jenny's heart was pounding faster each step she took. She wondered what she would find at the building. Would Jethro be behind the doors, guarded by heavily armed guards and tied to a chair, but alive nonetheless? Or would the building be empty, with another message left by Katherine? Her mind travelled further, and suddenly her thoughts changed.

Would Jethro be behind those doors? Would he be alive and well? Was he even alive now?

They reached the building and they split up; Jenny and Ziva took the second floor, while Tony and McGee took the first.

Ziva kicked open the first door. She peered in, then turned to Jenny.

"Clear," she said.

"Clear." Repeated Jenny, kicking down the second door. They kicked open all the doors until there was only one left, and all of them were empty, devoid of any note or message.

There was only one more room left to search. Jenny swallowed slowly, praying and hoping that Jethro was behind that door. Slowly, she stepped in and looked around slowly.

It was empty.

Jenny sighed in disappointment, although she wanted to do much, much more than that. She wanted to scream, shout to the heavens and cry her heart out. But now wasn't the time to do that.

She hated this. She hated failing each and every time they try so hard. Ziva saw the look on Jenny's face and said hurriedly,

"Well, maybe Tony and McGee found something-"

"We found something!" called Tony's voice from downstairs.

Ziva grinned at her triumphantly, then went down the stairs, following the sound of Tony's voice.

"It isn't good." Said Tony, once he came into view.

Jenny and Ziva's faces immediately fell. Tony and McGee were looking into the room, and they both saw what a piece of dump it was.

The beds were all torn apart, the cupboards in pieces on the floor. Paintings and pictures were smashed and disfigured horribly. There were bugs scattered on what smelled like months old food. The windows were cracked, as if someone had tried to jump out unsuccessfully.

But, what terrified them the most was a wall, with a message written in red ink –

TRY AGAIN.

~NCIS~JIBBS~NCIS~JIBBS~

By the time they had reached headquarters to recharge their batteries, everyone was thoroughly exhausted. But, they were determined to find Gibbs in time, and there was only one more place left where he could be kept.

Jenny was trying to hide her disappointment and frustration, and she was doing a rather good job of it. Only Ziva and Ducky could see through her tough façade, and they made an agreement to keep an eye on Jenny for each other until Gibbs was found.

There was only one place left that they hadn't searched, and it was Avermont Street. And her guess was that he was hidden at a certain restaurant that had been out of business for the past eighteen years.

So, they were out again within the next hour. The team were all trying hard not to show their exhaustion, but failed miserably. Jenny asked them multiple times to stay at NCIS, but they still insisted that they come.

"We're going to be there when you find him, Jenny. We'll be there, even if it kills us." Said Tony, shocking Jenny to the max.

So, here they were, in a car with Ziva driving ruthlessly while bickering with Tony, while Tim ignored them like he always did.

Jenny was still immersed in her thoughts. What if Jethro wasn't there? What would they do then? They wouldn't have anything left to search on.

"Jenny? Are you alright?" Ziva's voice interrupted her thought, and her head snapped up.

"Huh?"

"We're here," said Ziva, motioning to an empty restaurant three blocks away.

"Oh, yeah. Right." Said Jenny awkwardly, getting out of the car.

She drew her gun and heard the others do the same. They ran to the front of the restaurant. The curtains were drawn and there was no way that they could see inside.

Jenny nodded at Ziva, and Ziva kicked open the door.

There was absolutely no one in the room that was full of cupboards and tables and chairs. There was a huge counter right at the back of the room. Her eyes searched some more, until they came to a rest at someone at the back, tied to a chair, with bruised lips, a bleeding nose and a black eye: Jethro.

"Jethro!"

His head snapped up, smiling a little, before his expression turned completely, from happy to one of panic.

"Jen, get out of here." He urged, as she tried to cut the roped tying him down with her knife.

"What? No." said Jenny, bewildered. "I'm not going without you."

"Please, Jenny," he pleaded, as she succeeded in freeing his left hand. "They're coming back. If they catch you here, we'll all-"

The door burst open, and they were confronted by a hail of bullets.

* * *

A little cliffhanger for ya'll :)

Tell me how I did in a review, please!

-Nat


	12. Saving Jethro

A/N: Yay! This was supposed to be up tomorrow, but I was like, what the hell, let's just post it today. I literally finished writing this chapter this morning during ICT class. :)

Thanks to the four reviews I got last chapter! By the way, to **Guest:** I know I'm evil. *smiles evilly*

**DISCLAIMER: i DO NOT OWN NCIS.**

* * *

She finished cutting the ropes on his legs and pulled him behind the counter, handing him her spare gun.

"Jenny," he said, relieved. He hugged her tightly and kissed her for a few moments. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Jethro." She said, looking over the counter, aiming her gun carefully and shooting. "Now shut up and help me shoot."

He happily complied, killing two men easily. Ziva, Tony and McGee were all shooting from different points.

Tony was behind the door, hiding under a table and shooting whoever walked in. Ziva took cover at the back, having advantage of not being seen by the people at the front, and also being able to see who was coming from the back. McGee was right in front, shouting how many people were coming by the front door.

"Two more!" shouted Ziva, cocking her gun and getting ready to shoot.

They came bursting in and were killed instantly by a shot to their heads, by Ziva and Jenny.

"Boss?" said McGee, showing his panicked face.

"What?" demanded Jethro and Jenny at the same time.

"Katherine is coming, boss. She isn't alone, and they're all heavily armed."

"How many people?" asked Jethro.

"About twelve or thirteen, boss."

Jenny swore. She exchanged a look with Jethro.

"Remember what we did in that shootout in Paris?" he asked. She nodded.

"You want to do that?" asked Jenny incredulously.

"We don't exactly have an alternative over here, Jen."

"Uh, guys, can we hurry this up? They're getting closer." Said McGee nervously, glancing back at the window.

"Everybody wait for McGee's signal when Katherine is right outside. From there, we open fire from the inside." Said Jethro quickly.

Jethro, Ziva and Jenny all moved to the windows to get a better view of when to shoot, then waited patiently.

"They're getting closer… and now!" shouted McGee.

Jenny started firing continuously, trying to dodge bullets firing her way. Her heart was pounding, and she was shaking with nervousness, but she kept firing anyway. Ziva made a hissing noise beside her, and Jenny looked at her, but Ziva just shook her head and continued firing. McGee groaned and fell back, but Jenny, Jethro and Ziva just continued shooting, knowing Tony would take care of him.

Soon, all the men were taken down and only Katherine, who was using all the men as human shields, remained standing.

"Boss, McGee got shot in the shoulder." Said Tony, applying pressure to the wound. McGee closed his eyes to keep himself from moaning. The pain was unbearable.

"Call the ambulance. I'll deal with Katherine." Ordered Jenny.

"Jen – Jenny, I can't let you do that." Said Jethro immediately.

"I have to settle this, Jethro." She said calmly, although she felt the exact opposite. "On my own."

"If I lose –"

"You won't," she assured him, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. "I love you."

"I I love you too."

She knew what she was doing, and she was going to do it alone. She needed too. McGee was shot, and Ziva got grazed. She wasn't going to let anyone else she cared about in harm's way. She wasn't going to take the coward's way out, by delaying everything and hurting the people she loved. She was going to the battlefield with her head held high, just like her parents did.

~NCIS~JIBBS~NCIS~JIBBS~

She walked out of the restaurant. She knew Katherine, in her red dress, with a gun in her hand. She was smirking, as if she had already won.

"Jennifer," she said curtly. "Are your friends dead? Hurt? Lost all hope of surviving?"

She started idly twirling the gun in her hands. Jenny raised an eyebrow.

"You won't be able to hurt them anymore." Said Jenny, still calm.

They stood there, facing each other, their guns on one hand, ready to shoot. Jenny could make out the team's worried faces on the window.

"All this time," whispered Katherine. "After almost a decade, and I finally get to avenge my family."

"I didn't do anything to your family." Said Jenny, trying to sound braver than she felt. She was aware that this might be the end – and though she wasn't ready, she would still go forth. "You're trying to avenge a man a murderer. You're trying to avenge a man who killed my father for not taking a bribe."

"Stop," whispered Katherine, her hand gripping her gun tightly.

"You're avenging a man who destroyed my family. You're avenging a man who left my sisters and brother without a father, my mother without a husband." Continued Jenny, ignoring Katherine.

"Stop." Said Katherine louder, gripping the gun until her knuckles were white.

"You're avenging a man who, when my father refused to the bribe, resorted to the coward's way out, and committed cold-blooded, merciless murder, then covered it up by making it look like suicide." Said Jenny louder, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"I said, STOP!" screamed Katherine, raising her gun and firing three times.

But Jenny was ready. She knew what was most likely to happen, and it had gone exactly as planned. She raised her gun too, and before Katherine could fire her first shot, she fired hers, hitting Katherine in the stomach. She felt a searing pain on her left shoulder, and it went limp. She bit her lip, but continued firing as thought nothing happened. Her second and third shot hit Katherine in the chest, killing her instantly. But two of Katherine's shots had got to her before she died. Jenny's right thigh was already limp, and she could feel blood oozing out her stomach area.

She dropped the gun and fell to the floor, laying on her back. She was losing a lot of blood very quickly, and she started coughing up blood.

"Jenny!" she heard Jethro's voice call out faintly. He came into view and knelt beside her, lifting her head up gently and resting it on his lap.

"Jenny," he whispered, pressing his forehead to hers.

Everything was becoming darker, and she could hear only a faint sound of an ambulance coming.

"Jenny, hold on. Help is coming." He whispered, kissing her cheek softly. "Jenny, please, don't close your eyes. Please."

She tried, but it was getting harder and harder.

"Jethro," she whispered. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Jen." He said softly, stroking her forehead. "Don't close your eyes, Jen. The ambulance is already here."

She could hear shouts in the distance, along with the team's voices, but the only thing she wanted to hear was Jethro's voice, right beside her.

"I'm cold, Jethro." She croaked. She could faintly see his face, and she could see his eyes shining with tears. "Don't cry, Jethro." She sighed. "I'm so tired."

"No, wait." He said desperately. "Don't – Don't close your eyes yet, Jen. You told me I wouldn't lose you."

"I can't keep them open, Jethro." She said. "I'll se you soon, Jethro."

She closed her eyes, and he let a tear fall onto her cheek. He could hear everything going around him, he acted on autopilot all the way to the hospital. The whole ride to the hospital in the ambulance passed by in a blur, and there was only one thing on his mind.

If Jenny didn't make it, he wouldn't either.

* * *

This chapter is like, super cliche, I know.

Anyway, special thanks to left my heart in paris, who helped me with my writer's block via twitter. ;)

Review!

- Nat


End file.
